


Before Winter Comes

by lydslibrary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon snow smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: As soon as you get word that Jon is the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, you ride to Castle Black to see if he'll be willing to bend some rules for you.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Before Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaat? Me writing something other than Supernatural? Am I sick?   
> Haha, no, but seriously, I just finished up Game of Thrones (a few years late, I know), but that's besides the point. There's a scene where Jon is Lord Commander and he's in his office and I just got to thinking, "Damn, I'd really like him to fuck me up against that wall." And so, here we are. This was actually incredibly difficult to write; medieval smut dialogue isn't really easy to imagine, so please be nice to me. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

The cold wind bit at your face as you made your way to Castle Black. It was the earliest sign that winter wasn’t only coming; it was right around the corner. You had been riding from Winterfell, a few weeks journey, and you only had a few more hours left to go. As soon as you got word of Jon becoming Lord Commander, you knew you had to come see him. Maybe things would be different now; maybe you would be able to bend some rules. When you had said goodbye to Jon a few years ago, it was understood that you very well might not ever see him again. “You know I won’t be able to marry. I won’t be able to father children,” he had said to you when you told him that joining the Night’s Watch didn’t necessarily mean that it had to be the end between you two. “I don’t care. I love you, Jon Snow,” you had replied, as you begged him to understand. You knew why he felt like he needed to go; he was a bastard, to everyone else. He was nothing. He had no other place or purpose, than at the wall. You thought differently. He was everything to you.

You were freezing by the time you rode up to the gates at Castle Black. You couldn’t feel your face or hands, and you only hoped that the men wouldn’t give you too much trouble. They probably had no clue who you were, even though you and Jon had kept somewhat in touch since his leaving, sending ravens back and forth, you doubted that he ever uttered a word about you. “I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children”, was how part of the Night’s Watch oath went, and knowing Jon, you knew he took it seriously. However, you believed that it was a pretty vague oath. You didn’t have to marry Jon, you didn’t have to bear his children – you weren’t asking for any of that. You just wanted to be with him, in whatever capacity you could. Even if it was just for a little while. The gates opened slowly and a few men approached you cautiously.

“Can we help you, m’lady?”

“I am here to see the Lord Commander, Jon Snow,” you replied sweetly, charming them with a smile from atop your horse.

“On what business?”

You frowned. “Is the Lord Commander here?”

“Who is asking?” The man persisted.

You sighed as you peered through the open gates, catching a glimpse of the man who you were here to see.

“Jo – Lord Snow!” You yelled, taking your chance. You saw him look up at you from where he was coming down the stairs. The men who had opened the gates looked back at their Lord Commander nervously, as if they were about to be in trouble for letting you catch a glimpse of him.

“Let her in!” Jon commanded, racing to the gate now. The men stepped aside and you rode through.

You took Jon’s hand as he helped you off your horse, staring at you with a mix of wonder and confusion in his eyes. “Why did you come here, Lady Y/L/N?” He asked gently, knowing better than to refer to you informally in front of the Watch.

“To see you,” you replied simply. Jon looked from side to side as he noticed men gathering around the two of you and quickly dropped your hand.

“Is there something I can help you all with!?” He barked. The men quickly dispersed. He turned his attention back to you. “Follow me.”

“Fancy office you got,” you teased, running your fingers over the fireplace mantle. Jon was sat at his desk staring at you silently. You couldn’t tell if he was happy or angry to see you; but either made for great sex, so you didn’t care.

“What are you doing here, Y/N?” Jon asked, seriousness in his tone.

“You’re Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,” you replied.

“I am.”

“I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children,” you recited a small part of the oath to him.

He sighed. “The rules don’t change because I am Lord Commander now.”

“I didn’t say they did,” you snipped, making your way over to him. You stood in front of him and leaned against the desk, taking his hands in yours. “Jon… I am not asking to be your wife. I am not asking you to father my children. But I am here now and there is nothing in that oath that says you can’t fuck me up against that wall,” you stated, tilting your head towards the stone wall next to the fire place. “And you _are_ Lord Commander now… no one will challenge you.”

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, no doubt gathering the remaining self-control he had left. “You rode all this way so I could fuck you up against that wall?” He asked, an eyebrow cocked, the huskiness in his voice sending pulses straight to your core.

“And what if I did?” You asked, hopping atop the desk.

“Then it wasn’t a very smart decision,” he said, standing up from his chair. You spread your legs instinctively, allowing him to stand between them.

“And why is that?” You whispered as you looked up at him. Jon bore his eyes into yours, letting you know that he was serious. You let out a frustrated sigh. “If you’re angry with me, Lord Snow, by all means, say it.”

“I _am_ angry with you, Y/N. I told you not to come here. It’s a few weeks journey from Winterfell, and you made it alone!” He scolded, his voice stern, but low, as he continued to stare into your eyes.

“Forgive me, then, for wanting to see you!” You hissed, attempting to push him out of your way so you could hop off the desk, but he didn’t budge.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t fulfill your request, Lady Y/L/N. You’re already here, I might as well give you what you came for,” he said breathily as his hand began to inch under your dress and up your leg. Your breath hitched in your throat as his hand made it to your thigh. You had layers on underneath to save you from the cold from outside, but it was as if you could feel him touching your bare skin anyway. You hadn’t let a man touch you since Jon had left for the Watch. He continued to slowly snake his hand up your leg until he made it to your core, keeping it there, over your layers, but not moving it.

“Jon,” you breathed, as you attempted to grind into his hand, your hands coming up to grip around his neck. He smirked and began using his free hand to untie the front of your dress, slowly pulling apart the laces. You had never wanted it to be warmer in your life, solely because you were becoming irritated by all the layers of clothing that were separating the two of you from one another. You struggled to take off Jon’s clothing, always another buckle to undo or tie to untie. Both of his hands had moved to working on your undergarments by the time you got his first layer off, but somehow through a blur of pulling and tearing at fabric, the both of you had managed to shed your clothes in a matter of minutes. Jon’s lips crashed into yours, his kiss hungry and demanding. You placed your arms around his neck once more, your legs coming to wrap around his waist as he lifted you up off the desk by your ass. The kiss didn’t break as he walked you over to the wall that you had mentioned earlier; you could feel the heat from the nearby fire warming your bare skin as your back came into contact with the cold rock. Jon set you back down on your feet, his lips finally leaving yours to trail kisses down your jaw, neck, and collarbone. His rough fingers came to pinch one of your hardened nipples, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, drawing a moan from your throat. He slowly made his way down your body, leaving a trail of kisses behind him as he sunk to his knees in front of you. Your clit pulsed in anticipation; you had missed the things he could do with his tongue most of all. Jon grabbed one of your calves, pulling your leg up over his shoulder as he planted more kisses up your thigh, his lips finally coming to the spot where you needed them the most. You tangled your hands in his dark curly locks, throwing your head back against the wall as he made his way through your folds with his tongue, spreading your juices around. His arm snaked around the thigh that was over his shoulder as his other hand rested on your abdomen, his thumb dangerously close to your clit. He flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves, drawing a gasp from your lips. He chuckled softly at your reaction, the vibrations sending chills through your body. He dipped his head down a little further, dragging his tongue down your core until he reached your dripping hole. As he slowly pushed his wet muscle into you, you to tightened your grip on his hair. His thumb moved down an inch or so to rub circles on your clit, sending you into a state of bliss. “Oh – Jon,” you moaned, as he continued to fuck you with his tongue, the heat from his breath and pleasant burn on your skin from his beard bringing you close to the edge. A minute or so had passed before you let out a loud gasp as you felt the coil in your abdomen tighten. “Jon!” You practically shouted as your orgasm built up within you. It was brought back down just as quickly as Jon ceased his movements, pulling your leg off of his shoulder and standing back up. He spun you around, your breasts coming into contact with the cold wall and sending shivers throughout your body. Jon grabbed your hips and pulled your ass out towards him, before pushing the top half of you further into the wall by placing his hand right in between your shoulder blades.

“You wanted to get fucked up against this wall, so that’s what I’m going to do, love,” he stated, his voice deep and raspy as ever. You swore that all he had to do was talk to you long enough and you could cum on the spot from his voice alone. Your breath hitched as Jon moved his cock through your wet folds, spreading your juices around it before teasing your entrance with his tip.

“Jon,” you breathed, “Jon, please.” Jon grunted as he pushed himself inside you, allowing you to adjust to his size before he began to thrust. They were slow and deep, a moderate rhythm to them. He waited a few seconds or so between each one, making sure that you felt each one. He continued to buck his hips into you sharply, a gasp escaping you each time he did so. You wanted him to speed up. You _needed_ him to speed up. “Jon –,” you were interrupted by a thrust before you continued, “more. I need more,” you begged.

“I’ll fuck you however I’d like, Y/N,” Jon grunted, as he changed up his pace, speeding up and then slowing back down again. He reached around to place his fingers on your clit, eventually finding a rhythm with his thrusts as he rubbed your mound. You felt the heat build up in your core much quicker than the first time around, the coil inside you threatening to snap as Jon sped up to an unforgiving speed. The grunts and huffs escaping Jon and the moans that were coming from you were no doubt being heard all throughout Castle Black. Not that either of you cared. Jon leaned over you as his thrusts got faster and sloppier, biting down gently on your shoulder as his curls fell over his face. You reached one arm up to grab the back of his head, intertwining your fingers once again with his locks as he partially rested his jaw on your collar bone, his lips attacking your neck in between huffs. You focused on his fingers rubbing circles on your clit, on his cock ramming into you, stretching your walls.

“Jon… Jon, oh – fuck!” You half moaned, half screamed, as the coil in you snapped, a wave of pleasure washing over you. You felt your cunt contract around Jon’s cock as he delivered his few final thrusts before he pulled out of you; white hot spurts of cum falling to the floor. You wished that you could have felt him let go inside you, but you knew how the Night’s Watch dealt with men who broke their oath. Fucking was looked over because the oath was rather vague, but fathering a child? There was nothing vague about that line. You watched Jon’s face as he came down from his high, his cock growing soft again as you stood up straight, attempting to keep your legs from shaking. You turned around to face him, placing your arms around his neck lazily as he picked you up by your thighs, forcing you to wrap your legs around his hips once again. He walked you back over to his desk, setting you on top of it gently, before he cupped your face in both of his hands.

“I have missed you, Lady Y/L/N,” he said with a kind smile, placing a kiss upon your forehead. You closed your eyes as you felt his lips touch your skin. You wanted nothing more than to have him; to stay in this moment forever. But, winter was coming, and it was a few weeks journey back to Winterfell.


End file.
